


Mordecai's one night stand

by JustSagan



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Messy, Party, Sex, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Mordecai wants to have a fun night at the Halloween party, but things don't go as expected.





	Mordecai's one night stand

[](https://imgur.com/ACGCbkE)

Halloween has come to The Park, and you know what that means right? No! You are still not getting laid! It means that The Park will be having it's annual Halloween party. However, this year things will be a little different for a certain blue bird. How you might ask? Well, you will have to read to find out…

The night was truly alive a The Park, everyone was having a good time. Well, everyone except for Mordecai. You see, he still had not gotten over losing both Margaret and CJ. Mordecai was still in his sadden state. He stop talking to people, he stayed in his room all day,and he started to listen to shity emo music. His lifelong friend Rigby decided that enough was enough, and just wanted him to join the party.

"Come on Rigby, I just want to stay in my room…" Mordecai said in a sad tone that was reminiscent of generic emo fags.

"No man! You can't stay in your room forever! Come have some fun out here."

These words didn't really have any effect on Mordecai, but he decided that if it would make Rigby happy, he would do it.

Mordecai quickly made up a costume for the party. He wore a generic collared shirt that was white with a tie. He also wore an old black fedora that he had for some reason.

"Alright lets just get this over with."

Mordecai walked out to the party, and was surprised to see that most of the guests seemed to have passed out. Including Benson, who had dicks drawn on his face.

"Hey Rigby, what happened?"

"I decided to put some drugs in the punch. I didn't know roofies were that strong!"

Mordecai could not believe that Rigby could be that fucking stupid.

"Rigby you dumb ass how could…"

Something, or should I say, someone had caught Mordecai's attention before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey Rigby, who is that?"

"What? You mean the guy dressed as Bill Cosby, dragging that girl out of the house?" (Zib Zob, Zoobity Bop, Puddin Pop)

"No, I mean that girl over there." Mordecai points towards a very hot looking black haired girl.

"Oh her, I have no idea. It seems like she hasn't drunk any of the punch."

"Well… I'm going to go talk to her."

Mordecai then walk towards the girl, leaving Rigby to himself.

"Best of luck man! I'm going to go draw more dicks on Benson's face!"

Rigby then went to go do what he just said that he was going to do.

Mordecai was trying to think of what to say to the girl. However, before he could even open his mouth, the girl started to talk to him.

"Hey bird man, wanna fuck?" The girl said in a chill tone.

"Wait, but I don't even…"

Mordecai had never been in this situation. He had no idea what to do next. So he just said the first thing that came to his head, and also his head.

"Yes, I need to get my mind off of some stuff anyway."

The girl seemed happy with his answer, and they both went upstairs to do the sex.

They both walked up stairs to his room, and got ready. However, Mordecai didn't want to get ruin his bed, he decided that they should do the sex on Rigby's trampoline.

They then had sex that lasted a whole minute before Mordecai came all over Rigby's Trampoline. Mordecai thought about cleaning it up, but decided that Rigby would never notice anyway.

"So, how was it for you babe?" Mordecai asked in a douchebag tone.

"It was good, but I have to tell you something."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I just have to tell you… GOTCHA DUDE!"

The hot girl then unzipped her skin, revealing that she was actually Muscle Man the whole time.

"What? Muscle, AHH!"

"Thats right bro! You were actually having sex with me to whole time!"

Muscle Man then ran out of the room laughing, leaving Mordecai alone.

Mordecai sat there for a good 5 minutes, before Rigby finally walked in.

"Hey man, everything ok?"

Mordecai just sat there with a traumatised look on his face.

"Well… The party's over. Turns out that one guy was actually Bill Cosby, and now there is a warrant for his arrest. Also the cops took all of the roofied people to the hospital. They won't be out for a few day. So… Looks like we will have all of tomorrow to play some video games!"

Mordecai still sat there with a traumatised look on his face.

"Well… I'm going to get some sleep. Night Morde… Hey what's all this goo on my… Wait… AHHHHAAAAHHHH!"

Rigby then ran out of the room screaming while trying to get Mordecai's cum off of him.

Mordecai still did nothing.

The end

…

…

…

Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for traps.


End file.
